In steel and reinforced steel industrial structures, suspension constructions are frequently arranged on the supports of the support construction for creating a flexible connecting means, for example, on the required and frequently extensive structural utilities and process media such as electricity, compressed air and water. This type of suspension construction are, for example, grid ceilings, which are suspended by anchoring means on the support construction of the building, for example, on the ceiling supports of the steel or reinforced steel hall at a specific distance from same. Because of the large support intervals, the anchoring means for the suspension construction must be arranged perpendicular and diagonally from the supports relative to the grid of the suspended plane.
Large inside heights, wide support intervals and low load carrying at the roof or ceiling covering result in excessively costly and expensive solutions for affixing the anchors to the horizontal supports bearing the roof, whereby these solutions frequently cannot be used again at the time of converting the hall. In addition, mounting of this type of suspended constructions is done frequently at a great height over the floor of the hall so that the attachment devices used must be easy to handle to reduce the cost of the mounting and the risk of accidents to the personnel doing the mounting.
DE 32 24 986 A1 discloses an attachment device having threaded rods for connecting a suspended ceiling, wherein an attachment member is fastened to the ceiling, in which a rotatable articulation part is arranged. The attachment member has a receptacle for a pin of the articulation part. Furthermore, the articulation part has a receptacle for a diagonally oriented threaded rod. The threaded bolt is passed through the receptacle and is provided with an inner thread by means of a nut secured on the articulation part or the receptacle. The threaded bolt can be engaged in the inner thread.
The drawback in the known solution is the fact that this attachment device is costly to assemble. In addition, location of the securing elements is limited using the known solution. The lines of action of the forces acting on the anchoring means are off set relative to each other in this attachment construction such that the attachment construction is subject to additional transverse and torque loads and therefore must be configured massively.
DE 199 46 222 C1 discloses an attachment construction for a pipe clip having threaded rods as anchoring means to a ceiling and comprises a mounting element and two attachment elements. The attachment elements have a first member and a second member as a connection section connecting the first member and the second member. Passages for a rotatable arrangement of the attachment element to the mounting element are provided in the free end zones of the first member and of the second member using a bolt—nut connection. An elongated opening is provided on the attachment element for receiving a nut or counter nut arrangement on the threaded bolt.
The drawback in the known solution is that the attachment element is only conditionally rotatably connected with the mounting element and the second pivot range defined by the elongated opening in the attachment element makes only a minimal pivoting of the anchoring means affixed to the attachment element possible.